


迷失雪域（lost in the snow）

by ziran96117



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, OOC, 太空人AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziran96117/pseuds/ziran96117
Summary: 我们在荒芜的大雪里竭力呼吸，僵硬的肢体拥抱，发乌的嘴唇隔着玻璃面罩接吻，我遇见你，我记得你，这颗又白又蠢的星球不适合恋爱，但你的灵魂适合我的灵魂。
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker





	迷失雪域（lost in the snow）

-本文档由彼得·帕克上校生前记忆读取整理而成。确认打开？

-确认。

-输入密码

-**********

————LOADING…————

距离氧气瓶耗尽还有一个地球时，希望这个记忆读取机还能工作，把我的最后讯息保留下来。

30个地球日之前我们被派遣至NY-Q-62-8小行星考察，它是一颗美丽的纯白色星球，被类似积雪的物质覆盖，也许将来有后继者来开发。真可惜我们大概看不到了。

5个地球时之前我们着陆，记下了本舰的坐标，下舱进行基本考察。可怕的是，刚刚着陆我们就遇上了一场大型地壳运动，风雪把队员们全部扯散，我只来得及抓住史黛西和奥斯本。更让人担忧的是，我们遗失了坐标。我们明白我们大概无法回家了。

四周一片死寂的白，脚下的积雪似乎要把我们的双腿拉进坟墓，每一步都艰难得像是那个古老的美人鱼童话——如同刀尖行走。氧气含量数据一点点减少，哈利抓起一捧雪，让它从指缝中飞散出去，通讯器里传来他干巴巴的声音：“喂，彼，我们马上要像这雪花一样飘散啦。”

格温坚定地说，必须工作到生命的最后时刻，能尽量采集一点资料就采集一点，否则绝望会让我们死得更快。真他妈是个工作狂啊，格温。哈利在私人频道跟我抱怨，我捶了一下他的背，想笑却只能发出尴尬的怪音——就像是爸妈死在外太空时本叔叔想要逗笑我我发出的那种声音一样。P.S：所有收集的资料和采集的物质样本都和这个记忆读取机捆绑在一起，希望于你们有用。

我们蠕虫般在雪地里挣扎，尽最后一点力量用性命抗衡宇宙。通讯器里只有呼吸声敲击着我的耳膜，麻木的四肢机械地走向未知的死亡。太渺小了，我们简直卑微得不值一提，就像是宇宙间的无数尘土，狂风一卷就无踪无迹，什么都带不走，什么都留不下。许诺的星辰是美丽的幻想，现实是无数的尸骨埋葬于乌有乡，孤独的灵魂在未知的星球上。哈利的喘息声越发沉重，一下一下擦过耳膜，让我的大脑皮层跳动，指使我的心脏竭力工作。

生命的打击往往是一个接一个的，格温告诉我们她的氧气供应出问题时我如是想。

她努力控制着颤抖的声音，面罩下挤出一个无力的笑。傻姑娘，到了这个时候为什么还要强撑。她说她要独自走一走。哈利和我都明白这个走一走是什么意思，我们给了她一个拥抱和一把相位枪。

我和哈利跌跌撞撞地朝相反的方向前进，耳边除了对方的呼吸再也没有别的声音。他终于停下来，跪在雪地上止不住地颤抖，通讯器里传出他的抽泣。我的呼吸，我的心跳，让我五脏六腑揉在一起抽搐。我蹲在他身边。面对生命的离开谁又能无动于衷？有的时候生命的离开不是超新星爆炸，只是一片雪花融化罢了。

“哈利，没事的，没事的，我们坐下来吧。”我像安慰路边的小猫般顺着他的背，可惜他没法感受我手掌的温度，也许这能给他带来冰天雪地里的一点温暖。

我们陷在未知的坐标里，被寒冷和缺氧消耗生命，束手无策。

“讲点什么吧，随便讲点什么。”哈利把头埋在膝盖间，声音轻柔而模糊，像是来自遥远的地球。

【抱歉，您的权限不允许您继续浏览。请输入密码】

************

————LOADING…————

他的头靠在我的肩上，一边玩雪一边把头往我怀里蹭，我怀念他柔软金发的阳光味道。“第一次见到你是在星际学院，你跟别人打了一架，就因为他们说你是靠奥斯本的关系进来的。你太瘦了，根本打不过，是我把你背到医疗室的，你的头发一直蹭着我的脖子，好痒，蹭得我的心也发痒。”哈利害羞了，给了我一个小小的肘击。我又不知道说什么了，隔着厚厚的宇航服笨拙地去牵他的手，我突然想到我们上课的时候，在地球上一个炎热的夏天，他光裸的小腿在课桌下偷偷碰着我的，也是这样笨拙，黏糊糊的纠缠在炽热的呼吸中。现在好冷，太冷了，似乎雪花融进我的骨血、流经我的心脏。

我们的人生才刚刚开始，把年轻的生命点燃在宇宙里，让血液沸腾在星辰间，生来为探险而生。生命不停地流逝，瞬息之间一切就都太晚了。*我突然很想流泪，我都来不及告诉他我爱他，我没有勇气告诉他，我们都不知道什么时候会死掉，我们都不敢面对爱情，来不及开始就结束了。

我们从未这样紧密地贴在一起，我们的心脏跳得如此合拍，我们的血管相连，我的生命和他的紧紧缠绕在一起，像生机勃勃的藤蔓缠在一起。哈利有点粗暴地扯着我，他的声音在通讯器里变成电流，让我像触电般战栗，“如果你爱我，为什么不让我知道呢？”

混沌的大脑里和哈利一起的记忆却无比清晰，在冬天漫天飞雪的曼哈顿，我们站在楼顶看烟花，漫天烟火映在他湛蓝的眼睛里，鼻尖冻得通红，安安静静地朝我笑。我不知道是否该亲吻他。

爱情于我们，不是做爱，不是接吻，不是平淡的生活，是我短暂一生的不死欲望，是英雄般的梦想。我爱你，要深爱你，要爱到不能爱的那一秒。

可惜我们现在无法接吻，我隔着面罩捧着他苍白的脸，他脸上有泪痕，也许我脸上也有。我的声带振动，通讯器里的电流变化，失真的沙哑声音在雪地里被放得好大、好大，可我还是担心哈利听不到，我们的氧气真的要耗尽了。“我爱你胜于一切，胜于夏天纽约我请你吃的冰淇淋，胜于在星际学院的图书馆跟你讲题，胜于在医疗舱牵你的手，呃，胜于我所知道的一切。就这样了。”

我们在荒芜的大雪里竭力呼吸，僵硬的肢体拥抱，发乌的嘴唇隔着玻璃面罩接吻，我遇见你，我记得你，这颗又白又蠢的星球不适合恋爱，但你的灵魂适合我的灵魂。

缺氧让我的大脑昏昏沉沉，思维断断续续，我想告诉你等我们回家我要带你再去曼哈顿看烟花，但是我没有力气说话。你呼出的气模糊了面罩，你蓝色的眼睛好远，好飘渺。你喘着气说，把遥控的飞船自爆系统打开吧，就像那个谁说的，从容燃烧总比慢慢消逝要好吧。*

噢，对，好的。我缓慢地摸索出该死的自爆开关，摁下它，牵着你的手，听到隆隆的声音，像心脏冲击耳膜，那艘漂亮的船飞上天，爆炸，雪花纷纷扬扬地落在我们身上，橘黄的火光钻进你的眼里，闪闪发光，映衬你美丽的笑脸，氧气警报渐渐远去。

再见，哈利，让我们眠于大雪。

-确认关闭文档？

-确认

————END————

*出自杜拉斯《情人》

*出自柯特科本的遗书，原文”It's better to burn out than to fade away”。


End file.
